


Drunk Detectives

by DaughterOfMurder



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Carrying, Christmas Party, Drunk Gavin, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfMurder/pseuds/DaughterOfMurder
Summary: The DPD has a christmas party and as usual the officers try and drink each other under the table. RK900 (Nines) enables some antics and takes care of his partner, making sure he gets home safe.





	Drunk Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Im addicted to reed900 yall so have some fluffy cute drunk stuff i wrote bc i can and want to, hope you enjoy it! played around with Nines characterisation so I'd love to know what you think of him here

Another year, another office Christmas party. And Gavin was known for getting...messy, at such events, but since he had been partnered with the RK900 android his demeanour had changed so perhaps this year might be different. Tina was just hoping that if Gavin did drunkenly decide to try and fight a road sign that she wouldn't have to be the one to deal with it and could instead stand aside and film the one way altercation.

  
The night started off as it normally did, with chatting and laughter, food and drinks, general festivities as one would expect. Chris returned to the table that some people had collected at, placing a tray of shots before his fellow officers with a smile.

  
“Let's get this show on the road folks!” Chris announced, sliding a glass each to Gavin, Tina, Hank, and then picking up his own. And with a collective chink of glasses they all downed the liquid with minimal sputtering and coughing.

  
“Detective Reed, perhaps you should limit your alcohol intake if you wish to be mildly functional by the end of this event?” Nines suggested, glancing down at his partner who was leaning and laughing into the table.

  
“Hell no, its not a good night if I can remember all of it anyway” Gavin to emphasise his defiance walked towards the bar to immediately get another drink.

  
Nines merely sighed when his partner returned sipping a whiskey based concoction, Gavin smiling around the lip of the glass.

  
“Oh! Oh! Who wants to play a game?” Tina chirped up suddenly, eyes alight with mischief.

  
“What game do you suggest?” Connor piped up from where he was leaning casually against Hank.

  
“Hmm,” Tina thought for a moment, “what about...oh what's that game where someone sits on your shoulders and then the people on top fight each other?”

  
“That sounds absurd...and dangerous" Nines didn't see the appeal in such a ‘game'.

  
“And aren't you meant to play that in a pool?” Gavin questioned.

  
“Psh danger is half the fun Nines and uh yeah but do you see a pool here Gav?” Tina stood by her strange idea with determination.

  
“No?”

  
“Maybe you're just too scared to fight me? C'mon square up punk” Tina teased her friend, bouncing with her fists up and giggling.

  
“Oh is that how its gonna be? I'll  wipe the floor with you!” Gavin slid his glass onto the table and started shucking off his jacket with an eager grin.

  
“Chris! Crouch down I gotta get on your shoulders to fight this lil bitch!” Chris sputtered at Tina's request but complied with a huff.

  
“Nines pick me up, give me that sweet height advantage I crave" Gavin shifted from one foot to the other in excitement.

  
Connor turned to Hank asking if they should join but the man just waved him off saying they should just see how this pans out first.

  
“I don't understand how this is enjoyable for either of you but I would like to see Officer Chen teach Reed a lesson” Nines got a swift kick in the side that felt more like a tap as he was crouching.

  
“Hey what makes you think I’m gonna lose this one tin can?” Gavin was swiftly settled on his partners shoulders.

  
The rest of the DPD in attendance were starting to notice the group across the room but hadn't payed much attention until they spotted Gavin perched atop his android partner and Tina wobbling slightly but cackling from her seat on Chris' shoulders.

Some of the officers in the room turned to face the “game" still chatting amongst themselves.

  
“Onward noble stead!” Tina shouted, arm extended and flipping the bird at her opponent.

  
“Lets fuck her shit up Nines!” Gavin returned, readying his fists.

  
Chris walked forward with a single “neigh" not even trying to sound like a horse, just saying the word flatly. Nines took a single stride forward, holding onto his partner's ankles so the man didn't topple off his perch and into a hospital bed.

  
Tina swiped her arm out, not close enough to catch her rival yet. Gavin flailed his arms desperately towards her, cackling when he finally grazed her shoulder. She swung back with an open palm almost sending Gavin off balance. He placed a hand in Nines hair, which he found surprisingly soft, as he lunged forward again.

  
“How have you been enjoying the evening Officer Miller?” Nines asked casually, attempting small talk despite the tousling detective on his shoulders.

  
“Oh its been interesting so far, can always count on the DPD to throw a fun party" Chris laughed gently.

  
Tina and Gavin eventually tired themselves out and decided to call it a tie. Chris knelt down and let Tina roll off him onto the floor before she bounced back up.

  
“Hey Nines wanna let me down now?” Gavin tapped on the android's head.

  
“If you insist detective" only Connor caught the slight smirk on Nines face as his LED flickered amber for a moment as he preconstructed.

  
He lifted an arm up to grab Gavin's arm where it connected to the shoulder and pulled. He made a half turn, bringing his other arm up quickly to catch the man. To everyone else it was just a blue of movement and a quick yelp from Gavin and suddenly the android had the detective in a bridal carry, looking almost smug at his accomplishment. Gavin however was completely still with warmth rising on his face, and he knew that Nines would know. android's and their fucking scanners, and also the fact it was probably ridiculously visible anyway. Gavin tried to think of some biting insult but all died on his tongue when he glared up at Nines whose lips had twitched into a soft smirk.

  
Nines let his partner down onto the floor, a hand hesitating on the others shoulder as Gavin steadied himself.

  
“Perhaps you should have some water considering you're current alcohol consumption" It was less of a question and more a soft order which Gavin complied silently.

  
Tina snickered, following Gavin and flashing him her phone which displayed the picture she'd caught of Gavin being carried by Nines. The blush that had been fading on Gavin's face returned and he flipped off his friend and her phone.

  
Another round of shots was brought to the table and downed. Gavin wandered away to the bathrooms, wobbling a little but determined to seem composed.

  
Nines' LED flickered yellow for a moment as he received a message, it was from Tina, she had sent him an image file. It was the photo she'd captured of himself holding the detective, he filed away the image after looking at it for a few moments.

  
Gavin stumbled back to their table, grabbing a handful of chips as he passed through the room. He mumbled through the mouthful of food and leant halfway on Nines and half on the table. The android looked down at the detective who turned and smushed his face into Nines' arm, screwing his eyes shut as the band of the jacket glowed brightly against his face.

  
“Detective? Do you require aid?” Nines spoke softer worried about a sudden burst of anger that would not be out of place from his partner.

  
“Nmm good. Jus' gonna....mm" Gavin slurred out half a response into the fabric of Nines' sleeve, nuzzling his face as if he were trying to burrow into the android.

  
Nines slowly lifted the arm Gavin was leaning into and instead wrapped it around his partner, pulling him into a half embrace, beginning to trace small smoothing circles against the others back. The others at the table were amused by this development, Connor hand a hand over his mouth holding back a laugh while Hank was patting his pockets in search of his phone. Tina was lightly slapping Chris repeatedly on the shoulder as they both stared at their friend wriggling closer into the android he claims to merely tolerate.

  
“You're...warm" Gavin's words were dragged out and barely decipherable since he refused to remove his face from Nines' side but it was heard just enough anyway.

  
“I'm gonna cry this is adorable" Tina was taking more photos, storing them all into her ‘Blackmail - Gavin’ folder.

  
“As entertaining as this is you should probably take him home before he pukes and passes out on ya Nines" Hank spoke up with a smile, eyes flicking between Nines and his new detective sized accessory.

  
“I'll make sure he gets home safe and sound,” Nines smiled, nudging at Gavin, “Detective. I believe it would be best for you to retire for the night, I'll help you get home"

  
There was a vague sound of displeasure.

  
“Gavin" At the proper use of his name he looked up with a frown.

  
“What?”

  
“I'm taking you home”

  
“Hmph. Didn't even buy me dinner first" Gavin dropped his face back into the fabric. Tina supressed a cackle from across the table.

  
“If you refuse to cooperate I will resort to using force" It was barely a threat but Gavin looked up again, cocking an eyebrow in challenge.

  
Nines sighed and pushed his partner off him before hoisting the detective up and over his shoulder, resting his hand on Gavin's hip to keep him steady.

  
“Hey! What the phck!” Gavin shouted as he suddenly found himself looking down over the androids shoulder. And the curve of Nines ass but he'll never admit to it.

  
“See ya Gav! Take care of your boy toy big guy!” Tina called out to the two as Nines turned to leave, nodding a farewell to everyone.

  
“I am- I am not his or anyone’s boy toy! Fuck you Tina!” Gavin's defiant nature was returning much to everyone’s entertainment.

  
Gavin grumbled until they had got out of the building into the cool night air. He slumped back down letting his weight go slack against Nines who had no trouble holding him. A cab pulled up next to them and Nines helped his partner in, sliding in after him.  
Gavin curled himself up in the opposite corner of the vehicle until Nines rolled his eyes and held out an arm. Gavin only cocked an eyebrow until he was gestured to come closer. He moved hesitantly until he was in arm's reach of the android who pulled the man into his lap.

  
“What the f-“ Gavin was getting quite tired of how fast Nines could move, he wanted to be a cool composed detective but being pulled into the android's arms would fluster most people he expected.

  
“Gavin just relax...please?” Nines rarely used his first name, and asking politely? That was pretty new as well. It was strange enough to work and Gavin settled, quickly falling asleep against his partner's chest, slowly rising and falling with simulated breathing.

  
Gavin only half wakes up when Nines is pulling his keys out of the pocket of hid jacket. He finds himself wrapped around the androids front, arms around Nines neck and legs around his waist. Eyes widening slightly when he shifts and realises the hand that isn't fiddling with his apartment keys is under his ass holding him steady.

  
“You alright there tin can? I can feel you grabbing my ass yknow?” Gavin leant back to look at Nines and he would swear he caught the slightest smirk pull its way onto the androids lips.

  
“I am quite fine detective thank you for asking" Okay that is definitely a smirk, what a smug, pretty asshole. Wait. Pretty? Gavin decides to blame the alcohol for that stray thought.

  
The door opens into a small apartment, living room on the right with an open kitchen on the left and doors on the far wall. Presumably bedroom, bathroom, and perhaps a spare room. Nines walks to the couch and set the drunken detective down, who reaches up and winds a finger in the curl that falls over the android's forehead.

  
“I'm just going to grab you some water okay? Is there anything else you need?” Nines stood already moving towards the kitchen to find a bottle of cold water.

  
“Nah I'm good, just...come back" Gavin's voice dropped almost to a whisper with his last words but Nines still picked them up, shocked at the request.

  
He returned and handed the water over, sitting on the couch near Gavin's feet as he had stretched out.

  
“Take off your jacket,” Nines cocked an eyebrow and Gavin realised how strange that demand was, “uh- not like that don't give me that look. I mean the fabrics stiff and it doesn't look comfy plus the glowy parts of it are hurting my eyes”

  
That was enough of an argument and Nines shrugged off the jacket and folded it on a nearby table. When he returned Gavin was making half assed grabby hands, earning an eye roll in reply.

  
“Gavin. I would crush you, come here" Nines sits on the opposite end of the couch and adjusted to allow Gavin to crawl on top of him.

  
“Ugh fine...don’t you dare tell anyone about this. I have a reputation"

  
“Alright Gavin, what a shame for everyone else though since you are adorable like this" Nines smiled down at the man who was settled between his legs and against his chest.

  
“How dare you. I am a stone cold intimidating detective, a shadow in the night, a man of justice and-" Gavin pouted, defending his reputation until Nines laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

  
Realising what he had down Nines paused, completely still waiting for the fire and brimstone. But it didn't come. Gavin just stared up at him seeming to struggle processing what happened. He blinked. And after a few too many silent moments he finally lunged forward, grabbing Nines face and pulling him into a kiss, sloppy and desperate.

  
Gavin straddled Nines hips and wrapped his arms about the others neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Nines’ LED was stuck on yellow for a second, not fully believing this was actually happening despite what his scanners were telling him. His hands settled on Gavin's hips as he kissed the man back, tugging softly at his lips with his teeth. A hand wound into Nines hair as Gavin arched over him, sitting up on his knees for a better angle.

  
Gavin pulled back first since he was the only one of the pair that actually needed to breathe. His face was flushed and eyes wide, almost shocked at his own actions. Nines saved the sight of Gavin's current appearance, wanting to remember that soft blush and kiss swollen lips, the mildly tousled hair and how his eyes seemed calmer.

  
“You are way too hot, it should be illegal for an android to look this good. Fuck you honestly" Gavin finally spoke, earning a short laugh from his partner.

  
“Maybe another night when you aren't intoxicated” Nines winked, Gavin hadn't known he could wink and it twisted something in his gut that he didn't want to address yet.

  
“I-uh-no....actually I'm just gonna sleep now, I'll deal with this later" Gavin stuttered over a retort but failed to find one. He wriggled his way back down to a comfy position, laying his head against Nines' chest.

  
Nines rested his arms around Gavin's shoulders, holding him safe and close. It didn't take long for him to drift to sleep, curled up contently against his android.  
Nines captured another picture of the moment, saving it, and sending this one to Tina as well. Gavin arms wrapped around Nines' waist and starting to drool into his shirt, legs twisted with his partners. Tina replied a simple “Holy shit" and he expected to hear more from her tomorrow.

  
And he was right, the pair received a couple knowing looks when they entered the precinct side by side. He expected Tina had probably shared the image around to a couple people already, which Gavin was soon to discover.

  
He could hear Tina giggling in the break room as Gavin made a strangled sort of sound. Curious to see his reaction Nines entered the room, to find Gavin covering his face with his hands and groaning.

  
“What the fuck Nines?”

  
“You said not to *tell* anyone. I spoke nothing to anyone, but you foolishly didn't ban photos “ Nines replied with a smug grin.

  
“Unbelievable. I'm never living this down am I?”

  
“Nope!” Tina bounced by, popping the ‘p’ with a grin.

  
Nines laughed softly and placed a small kiss on the top of Gavin's hair as he walked past back to his desk, the detective blushing and hiding near the coffee machine.


End file.
